Mighty Ducks: The Beginning
by dgirl
Summary: How I came to be living with the team and why I brought my parents with me.


Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and Phil Pomfeather are copyright of Disney. (For what it's worth) Kayleigh Beall and Co are copyright of moi. E-mail me at kayleighbeall@hotmail.com if you want to use them. I'm likely to, but I won't be that happy if you use then without permission and believe me, I'll get you if you do, so be warned.  
  
Mighty Ducks: The Beginning  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
It has been a long time since the Mighty Ducks arrived on Earth, and I have stayed loyal to them all that time, by keeping their secrets. But now it's time to put the truth into writing. No more lies! A long time ago, I'd had some problems at home, which taught me where lying can take you. From now on, I tell the truth.  
  
It all started a long time age. I can't remember how long, but it was a long time. Me and my mum and dad were on holiday in Anaheim, a city in Southern California. I was on my own for once. My parents were finally starting to trust me to be able to go out alone. Suddenly, a weird crack appeared in the sky and a spaceship flew out. The ship landed and six alien ducks came out. To this very day, I still can't figure out what made me walk up to them, but I'm glad I did. One of them, Wildwing, asked me, "Where are we?" "Anaheim, Southern California, Earth. Come on, I'll show you around." I replied.  
  
And I did. Suddenly, as we were walking along the roadside, we saw a man sitting by a lamppost, reading some pieces of paper. The second he saw the Ducks, he screamed and dropped the paper. He then got up, began talking to the Ducks, and walked off with them.  
  
A few days later, I was walking past the Anaheim Pond, the best ice hockey rink for miles, when I saw the Ducks standing outside. I quickly ran up to them. They told me they were building a secret headquarters under the Pond. They even showed me around what they had built so far. From then on I visited every day.  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbyes are not forever  
  
The days flew by. The Duck's headquarters were complete and it was nearly time for me to go home. Just before I left the hotel me and my parents had been staying in, I asked my mum, "Mum, if I knew somewhere in Anaheim we could live and someone who would be all too glad to have us, would you live there?" "No. Now come on, we have to leave," she replied.  
  
I had promised one of the Ducks, Duke, who I had become best friends with over the last week or so, that I would meet him in a nearby alleyway to tell him my Mum's answer. It meant running away from my parents but I was willing to do it. I would walk a hundred miles and stand in the rain to meet Duke. Luckily, I didn't have to. I arrived in the alleyway to find Duke waiting for me. "It's about time, kid. I've been waiting ages," Duke snapped. "I had to lose my parents in the crowd, okay," I retorted. "Sorry, so what did she say?" he asked, eagerly. "N, No," I stammered, almost in tears, "I'm sorry." "It's okay, sweetheart," he replied, but I knew it wasn't. I started crying. I ran up to Duke. I could see he was on the verge of tears. This goodbye was even harder than I thought it would be. I hugged Duke tightly and he finally gave in and let tears flow from his good eye. Neither of us wanted to let go. I could hardly bear it. I couldn't believe my mum was doing this to me, making me say goodbye. Duke was the best friend I had ever had. I didn't want to say goodbye. I couldn't say goodbye. It hurt so badly. Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. They were my parent's voices. "Where could she be?" my dad was asking. "I think I saw her go down that alleyway," replied my mum.  
  
My parents walked down the alleyway and gasped. I pulled my head away from Duke for just a second and said, "Please mum, don't make me leave. I've got friends here." "Don't make her go, Mrs Beall," Duke managed to choke out. "I know somewhere we could stay. Anyway, I won't leave. If you want to go, you'll have to let my friends adopt me," I said, knowing they would never let that happen. "Where can we stay?" my dad asked. "My friends have a secret base beneath the Anaheim Pond," I replied, "They've just got it finished but I'll have them put an extension on. Come on, you've been saying you want to move for ages." "What about money?" my mum asked. "Mum, they're the best hockey players in the NHL, period, and they've got a salary to match. We'll be fine. Now, will you stop asking questions, and check the place out?"  
  
About an hour later, my mum and dad had been given the grand tour. The Ducks were all by my side, waiting for my parent's answer, determined not to let me go. And I was determined to stay, no matter what. I would never leave my teammates. Saying goodbye to them would be even harder than saying goodbye to Duke, if that were even possible. The suspense was torture. Finally, my mum said, "Kayleigh, I don't know. Don't you think their story is a little far fetched?" "I can't believe you're saying no!" I replied, furious. Turning to the Ducks, I said, " I, I guess this is, g, goodbye." I was heartbroken. "How can you do this?" I yelled at my parents. By that time, I was sobbing. "Please," I said to them, "You've got to let me stay. I told you before, I won't go back." "Oh, all right," my dad said. "Yes! Oh, thank you, thank you," I said. "I can't thank you enough," said Wildwing, "We'll find somewhere to sleep tonight. You have your pick of the bunks." "He's not usually that generous, though. In fact." I never got finished because Drake 1's alarms went off at that very moment. "Ready for your first fight against evil, you two?" I asked my parents. Then I added, "Can I say it, 'Wing?" "Sure," Wildwing replied. I took a deep breath, turned to the others and, attempting to sound impressive, said, "To the Aerowing."  
  
The End 


End file.
